Kyo's nightmare
by Lesser Master
Summary: Kagura has come to Shigure's home to stay there for a couple of weeks while her home is fixed up.Will Kyo be able to take? What will happen between the two, their bond grow or break? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Kagura's sleepy grey eyes watched as her oranged hair fiance get up from the living room floor. "Good Morning Kyo-kun." She smiled sweetly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. " How did you sleep my love?"

Kyo had decided to give into her calling him anything that she felt like, because nothing could change that. "I slept fine." He looked at her after he rubbed his eyes. " What's the occsion?"

" What do you mean?" She walked closer to him

He stepped back keeping his distance from his pyscho follower. " Nothing, I mean I never see you up this early."

"I just wanted to be with you silly." She smile and jumped at him with open arms. Kyo ducked under her and moved off to the side, watching her fall to the ground. " Ow. That wasn't nice Kyo-kun." She had tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

" Yeah, well jumping at someone without warning isn't either." He crossed his arms staring down at her.

"I just wanted to give you a hug." She said snivling. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well maybe if you did a like a normal person." He looked at the floor off to the side. Kagura smiled and got up brushing her tears away. She took a couple of steps towards. Kyo took a couple steps back.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN GIVE YOU A HUG!!!!!!!" She started chasing him. Kyo's eyes widen and started running. When Kagura had tackled him to the floor, the shrill whistle of kettle went off. " Oh our tea." Kugura got up and ran to the kitchen. Kyo laid on the floor, getting his breath, that Kugura had knocked out of him.

The black haired owner walked out of his room. He saw Kyo laying on the floor. "Kagura get to you already?"  
"What the hell do you think?!" Kyo said as he got up from the floor. Kagura came in carrying some tea.

"Oh Shigure-chan, good morning. Would you like some tea?" She bowed slightly.

"Oh yes I would." He sat down at the table. Shigure opened his paper and started reading it. Kagura came back carrying three cups and kettle on a tray. She set it down the table beside Shigure and started pouring it. She poured the second cup. " Here you go Kyo."

" I don't want it."

" But..I made this for us.."

" Well you should have made sure I wanted some before you did that." He walked into the kitchen opening the refridgeator, pulling out the carton of milk.  
"Kyo..you shouldn't do that. Other people use that milk."

" Who cares."

" I do." She moved closer. " I wouldn't want you doing that when we're married."

Kyo spat out the milk he was drinking. "Not a chance in hell!"

" Aww..don't say that Kyo." She smiled sweetly and lunged at him.She got hold of him and hugged him.Her face was against his.

"Come on Kyo!! We're going to be late for school." Their brown haired visiter called out while she put on her shoes.

Kyo started trying to pry away from Kagura's death like grip on him. " Kagura..I..have..to..leave..now.."

Her eyes lit up. " Oh wait.." She let go of him and grabbed a box. " Here Kyo. I made this just for you." She held it out.  
Kyo took it and looked at it. It was medium size box with a bright green cloth covering it, a knoted tied at the top to keep it together. "Uhh..thanks..I guess."

Kagura took this moment to kiss him on the cheek. Kyo's face got red.

He started rubbing his cheek feriously. " Why did you go and do that."

Kagura smiled. " Because you looked so cute."

Still rubbing his cheek, Kyo walked off towards the door where Yuki and Tohur waited.

They all walked out together. Kagura stood on the porch and waved. " Bye Kyo, I love you! Bye bye!!" She kept waving til they were out of site. Kagura sighed and walked back in, sitting taking the cup of cold tea that she had poured for Kyo, she sipped it lightly.

Shigure folded down his paper and looked at her. " Your taking it awful easy."   
Kagura set down the cup. "What do you mean?"

" You know Kyo goes to a Co-ed school."

Kagura picked up cup back up. "Yes, I know."

Shigure got a sly smile on his face. "So you aren't afraid of Kyo getting with another girl while he's there?"  
Kagura's cup started shaking a little bit. Then she stopped her hand from shaking. "No I'm not worried..because most girls would be driven away from that attuide of his."

"Oh." Shigure flipped the paper back up so it was hidding his face.

"Why is there something you know Shigure?"

" Well," He put down his paper down and put his hand under his chin. "there was a young girl that called for him, ummm...last week I think."

Kagura slammed the cup down shattering it. " I'LL KILL HIM!!" She started running out the door.

Shigure poured another cup of tea. " I better enjoy this blissful silence while I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, you two for giving me those reviews it made my day- I hope this is as good as the other one

Disclaimer- I do not own any person or thing from Fruits Basket.

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki walked into the entrance of the school when the bell for the first class rang.

" Way to go you stupid cat, you made us late for class." the purple haired prince pointed out.

" Shut up Yuki, it's not like it was my fault. It's Kagura's." He started stomping to class.

They got their class and walked in. The teacher, who was intrepruted when they walked in. "Ahem! I hope you three have a good excuse."  
Yuki ran his fingers thru his purple hair, and locked eyes with the teacher. " I'm afraid we don't sir, I'm sorry." He bowed.

The teacher sighed. "Since this is your first offence, I'll let it go this time."

Kyo sighed. " Of course Yuki uses his girly.." he got cut off, when Yuki gave him an evil glare.

" You may take your seats now."

" Yes sir." They said in unison.They all sat down.

Kagura made it to the school yard. She was bent over trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the school building. Her grey eyes burnt with anger. "I bet he's in there talking to some hussy. I'll kill him for sure." She ran up to the entrance and threw open doors. She went to the first door she went to and shoved it open shattering the glass on the door. " Kyo!!" She looked at the room of frightened freshman. They all shook their head, speechless at this pyscho woman. Kagura grapped the handle door and slammed it when she left. She check some of the other rooms, getting the same thing. The bell rang for lunch. She watched as the kids poured out of their rooms. She about bumped into several guys. " How do they put up with this." She grabbed a girl that was walking past her. " Where is the girl's room." the blonde haired girl pointed in the direction. Kagura ran as fast as she could pushing past everyone, making sure she didn't run into any guys. She saw the door and pushed open a door running inside and sliding down the wall gaving a sigh of relief. "I'm safe." She closed her eyes. She could hear murmmers..She looked up. Her face turned velvet red as she looked around the boy's bath room. Kagura let out an ear splitting sherik and ran out of boy's bathroom, head first nearling falling face first til she bumped into someone. She could feel that it was guy, so she closed her eyes thinking of the worst. After she looked at herself. " I didn't change..I DIDN'T CHANGE!!!" She looked up to see who it was. "Uhh..Ha..Haru..you go here too?"

Haru rubbed his head. "Yea..Momiji and me. What are you doing here?" He stood up helping Kagura up as well.

Kagura looked around. " Have you seen Kyo around?" Her eyes giving her a innocent look.

Haru stractched his head. "I think he's on the roof." Kagura nodded and rushed off to find the stairs.

After a few minutes she made it up to the top, she looked out the little glass window to see Kyo and rest sitting in a mini circle. She saw the blonde hair yankee and black haired goth sitting near him. Kagura kicked open the door breaking it's hinges. "Kyo you two timer!!"

" What the hell." They all looked over to see a upset Kagura. Her hands balled into fist. She charged at Kyo with one fist in the air. Kyo srambled to get up, but got knocked back down when Kagura jumped on his back and started hitting wildly with both fist.

Ansa watched as Kagura beat Kyo half to death. " You think someone should help Orange Top?"

Yuki sighed. "No it's better to let her work this out herself."

After a while Kagura stopped seeing Kyo all bloody. " Oh Kyo. What happen to you." She picked him and hugged him.

Ansa looked over at Yuki and Tohru confusingly. " Is she serious?" The both looked down and shook their head. " We're afraid she is."

Kagura looked over at Ansa. " You blonde hussy.Stay away from my Kyo."

Ansa stared at her in disbelif. " What was that?"

" You heard me, I don't want around my Kyo anymore, or make any phone calls to him."

Ansa stood up. Tohru quickly got up and stood beside both of them. " What is your problem.One thing, I wouldn't have anything to do with Orange top if it wasn't for Tohru.2, I wouldn't go around call girls hussys for just sitting beside "your kyo" unless your looking for trouble.3.." She let out an irrated growl and turned stomping off " Screw it, why am I wasting my time. Come on Hana." Hana got up and started walking to the door. Hana turned and looked at Tohru. " Are you coming Tohru?" Tohru nodded and joined her friends.

Kagura started walking to the door dragging the half dead Kyo behind her. Yuki walked behind her. " Kagura, you know you can't run to Kyo's side everytime you see or hear that he was around another girl."

Kagura shot him a look. "And why can't I. He's going to my husband. If I don't stop it right now, it could grow to be a problem." She turned her head and contiuned walking.

Yuki shook his head. ' There's just no reasoning with her."

" Come on Kyo, we're going home." She said as she started dragging him down the stairs.

_**I hope you guys liked this one as much as the other chapter. **_


End file.
